The Deals They Break
by ManaMcC
Summary: Sequel to The Deals We Make. It's been two months since Tyler left his pack, no one else knew Tyler was back until they got court. When people try to stand in their way, Tyler will need more then what's engraved on the bracelet control the wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **Slash

**Summary: **Sequel to The Deals We Make.Some deals are easily kept others fall to pieces, it's been two months since Tyler left his pack, Jeremy is now six-teen and no one else Tyler was back until they got court. When people try to stand in their way, Tyler will need more then what's engraved on the bracelet to stop the wolf.

Chapter 1

Jeremy smiled as he heard the window open and then close, his back turned facing away from it as he pretended to be asleep. He felt warm hands wrap themselves around his body and fought back the urge to turn and kiss the eight-teen year old werewolf. Tyler ran his hands up and down Jeremy's sides and kissed his cheek, "I know you're awake," He stated simply.

"I know," Jeremy mumbled with a grin on his face as he turned to face Tyler, "Morning," Tyler leaned down and pressed his lips against Jeremy's softly. Jeremy sighed as Tyler pulled away and laid down next to him, he looked over at him clock and groaned; 7:30. His aunt would be downstairs and Elena would just be getting up to help Caroline with some Go Green foundation at school.

"It's fine, I gotta go anyway," Tyler said before getting up, Jeremy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest with huff, Tyler laughed and shook his head before climbing out the window leaving Jeremy alone. His fingers moved up to his lips, still warm after Tyler had kissed as he made his way downstairs he hadn't notice he was blushing until Elena had brought it up. Jeremy had shrugged his shoulders and ate his breakfast.

"OK, I'm going to the store, no Stefan, no Damon, no werewolves of any kind," Jenna said jokingly at Jeremy but meant every word of it to Elena as she made her way out of the house. Elena rolled her eyes and huffed as she sat down in her seat. Jeremy shook his head and smirked slightly to himself.

"Aw, what's wrong? Stefan and Damon can't come over to play?" He teased and continued to eat his toast.

"Well, it beats being some werewolf's boy toy!" She said cruelly, Jeremy ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. Only after a few minutes after he had started crying did Tyler come to his side and pulled him so his head was lying on his shoulder. The tears finally stopped but he still clutched onto Tyler as if his life depended on it. Jeremy kissed Tyler on the neck and moved so he was facing him, Jeremy pressed his lips against Tyler's and continued this action until Tyler deepened the kissed and laid Jeremy down on his back before straddling the teenager. Jeremy grinded into Tyler and struggled to hold back a moan as he felt Tyler's growing erection.

"Oh my god!" Jeremy pushed Tyler off of him and there standing in the doorway was Elena who seemed to have a mixed expression of anger, shock and confusion on her face, "What the hell, Jeremy?" She asked as she and Jeremy made their way down stairs. Jeremy didn't say anything he just sat down on the couch next to Jenna who had barely come back from doing the shopping.

"Don't you have to help Caroline?" Jeremy said not looking up from the T.V, Jenna looked between the two teenagers and decided to see how this played out before interrupting.

"Jeremy, this is serious! One: When the hell did Tyler get back into town? Two: Were you ever planning to tell us? And three: What is he doing... in bed with you when you've just turned six-teen?" Elena almost scream out, the mention of Tyler's name peaked Jenna's interest she had tried not to mention anything to do with Tyler 'cos she wasn't sure how Jeremy would react but it didn't mean she didn't miss having him around, he took good care of Jeremy and that's all that matter.

"Ok, well. One: He's been back for two months now. Two: I was going to tell you but when _I _wanted to. And three: What do you think he's doing in bed with me? And he did it before I was six-teen too, Hell, we even did it against a tree,"

"What the hell, Jeremy?"

"At least I'm not string two people along for the ride!" Jenna stood and hit them both around the head.

"Knock it off both of you, Jeremy, its great Tyler is back in town I just wish you would've told us sooner. And Elena, give him a break OK? And we all know what you're really doing when you say you're spending the night round Bonnie's." She said before heading into the kitchen Elena stormed out the house slamming the door shut.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen ready to apologize, "Aunt Jenna," He started.

"It's OK, How's he doing...after the whole you know?" She said not wanting to refer to the time when Tyler almost tried to kill Uncle John.

"He'll be a lot better once Uncle John is out of town." Jenna nodded her and smiled before getting back to washing the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeremy got back from school and dumped his bag on the floor; he was still not talking to Elena and whenever she saw him she would completely ignore that he excited. As Jeremy walked into the living he heard his aunt talking to someone in the kitchen, as Jeremy entered the room he was glad to find Jenna and Tyler talking like when she first met him, "Hey!" Jenna said happily as Jeremy came over and gave her a hug, he and Tyler just smiled at each other, they weren't too keen with kissing properly around other people, "Oh, was that the doorbell? I'll go and check," Jenna said leaving them alone.

Tyler turned to Jeremy and moved closer to him, he was inches away from his face, so close he could feel the warm breathe on his lips, Jeremy closed the gap between them desperately wanting the feel of his lips against his own skin. Tyler moved his hand to Jeremy's cheek and took control of the kiss; Jeremy held back a moan while gripping onto the bottom of Tyler's T-Shirt. The back door slammed open and Jeremy jumped away from him to see Elena standing there with Stefan behind her. She put on a fake smile and walked to the living room.

Jeremy noticed Tyler glaring at Stefan and began to worry, what was so wrong with Stefan? He didn't seem to care about them but by the way Tyler looked at him he decided he might just want to change his thoughts on him, "Hey, uh, let's go up stairs," Jeremy said before grabbing onto Tyler's hand and leading him upstairs. Tyler laid on top of Jeremy, he felt Tyler's soft lips pressed against his neck and moaned at feeling of Tyler's hand running up and down his sides. Tyler pulled away quickly his eyes had turned amber and his breathing became heavy it was as if he was listening to something in the distance.

"It's...my dad, I'm sorry I...I gotta go," He said while he got up and went towards the window; he wasn't stupid enough to go downstairs with Elena there, "Hey, I love you; I'll be back, OK?" Jeremy nodded his head and watched him walked away and climbed out the window. Jeremy walked downstairs and sat down on a kitchen stool and frowned. Jenna and Elena walked over to him, Jenna wrapped her arm around him, and Elena just stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and an 'I-told-you-so' face.

"What happened?" Jenna asked concerned.

"Something's wrong with Tyler, he just...we," Jeremy became uncomfortable, "We...were fooling around, and then...he just had to...he said something about his dad and then he left," Jeremy said completely confused. Jenna gave him a quick hug and kissed the top of his head; Elena just shook her head and went back to Stefan, "Do you think he'll be, OK?" He asked louder than planned while resting his head on his arms as he set them on the table.

"Maybe he's cheating on you and he's using the werewolf power-thing as an excuse." Elena said as she stood in the door way, Jeremy stormed out the house after his sister's conclusion and pulled out his phone:

_Tyler,_

_Hey, just wanted to see how you and your dad were doing? Where are you anyway?_

_Jeremy._

_Jeremy, _

_I'm just outside Texas, what the fuck my dad was doing here I have no idea but still, I'm doing OK, I guess but he's in the hospital, so I'll be gone longer then I planned. I'll see you in a couple of days._

_Tyler._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeremy sat on the couch alone, Tyler used to try and call him all the time but now...he was lucky if he got a call once every two days. Tyler had been gone for a week now and Jeremy began to worry, "Um...Jeremy?" Said a quiet voice from the doorway as he looked up he saw Elena standing in her , "Are you gonna be OK?" Jeremy nodded his head and turned on to his side so he was facing the window. He should have been back days ago, Jeremy thought to himself, What if something's happened to him? Jeremy his heart begins to beat faster, his breathing became heavy and he wondered if Tyler was actually coming back. Jeremy continued to think until soon his eyes became too heavy and he has to let sleep take over.

The next day Jeremy was woken up by Elena saying that someone was at the door for him, as he walked downstairs he knew it wouldn't of been Tyler he would have just climbed through the window and no one else really ever came and talked to him, he saw a girl standing in the hallway, she had long blonde hair and pale skin, with blue eyes, "Um...can I help you?" He asked as he walked up towards her she smiled sweetly at him and then she seemed to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, I've been told that you know Tyler Lockwood?" Jeremy nodded his head, "Well I was wondering if you could tell me where he was, you see I'm his girlfriend and I've been worried about him," Jeremy felt like his heart had stopped completely and he couldn't breathe, his eyes began to sting and he felt like he was going to be sick. She just stood there smiling; he turned and walked away from her leaving her standing there with her mouth open. Jeremy grabbed his phone and began to dial.

He got the machine, "Who the hell is she?" He shouted down the phone, "What the fuck does she mean that she your girlfriend!" Jeremy decided, "I can't take this werewolf shit anymore, I'm done." He said simply before hanging up when he got back inside he threw the phone on the table and notice Elena talking to the girl guiding her out the house before closing the door. She walked over to her younger brother and pulled him into a hug. She whispered that she was sorry, but he didn't want her pity he wanted to know why every always falls apart for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He couldn't believe it he had just broken up with Tyler, he was the dumper and not dumped but even worse he had dumped a werewolf who he started the relationship with to make sure his family wouldn't turn into wolf food. What had he done! He looked down at his phone and sighed the first three numbers on his speed dial were, Three: Jenna, Two: Police and One: Tyler. Come on just delete it! He thought to himself, his phone rang and he answered quicker than he had planned to.

"Hello?" He said down the line hopefully.

"Um...Jeremy?" Matt? He thought to himself, "Look I just wanted you to know that some guys at school are going on and on about you being a...well they said the word faggot,"

"Matt, I am...I mean I was dating a guy, his name was Tyler and I just dumped him," Jeremy said getting quieter with every word. He wasn't sure why he was opening up to Matt but he was and it felt good. Matt had been quiet for a long time now, "Matt?"

"Huh, oh sorry, I...uh...look can you meet me at the grill?" He asked sounding embarrassed. Jeremy agreed and started his way towards the grill. It was quieter then it usually was but Jeremy didn't mind he was just glad that no one had turned their attention to him and started whispering about him being a freak or whatever. He sat down on a stool and waited for Matt to show.

Matt walked over to him and smiled, he sat down next to him but he wasn't looking at him, "Matt?" Jeremy said getting annoyed slightly.

"Right, uh, sorry I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to go out some time." Jeremy's faces whitened and he grew wide eye like a deer in front of headlights.

"Uh, um, sure," He said and got up to leave after Matt said he would call him, and too thank his sister, "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Jeremy shouted at his sister who sat in front of him on the couch she was looking down at the floor in shame and mumbling something about wanting him to move on, "Now I have a date with Matt Donavon! I...I have a date with Matt Donavon?" He said as he fell onto the couch next to his sister with his mouth hanging open.

Jeremy felt like banging his head on a nearby table or the wall on anything! He checked his phone and began to panic, "Tyler?" He let out as he looked down at the phone Elena turned and put her arm around him. He walked up stairs and locked his door behind him he listened to the message:

"_Jeremy, I am so sorry, she is absolutely nothing to me I mean it, I had a one night stand with her years ago and for some reason she thinks that everyone who has sex with her is her boyfriend! And...And I'm...I'm panicking here so I'm coming home now to talk about it now, OK." _That's when the message stopped and Jeremy felt tears in his eyes.

What was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeremy sat in front of his computer slightly panicking to himself, he felt like he couldn't breathe, what the hell was he going to do? He let out a sigh and looked at his phone flicking back between the two numbers, Tyler's, which is probably the most used number on his phone, Matt's, which has never actually been used before. What was he going to do? He could stick with his plan, stay broken up with Tyler and go on a date a with Matt, or he could wait for Tyler to come, talk things out, and then jump into the sack with him.

Jeremy's chair was turned around and he was met by warm lips against his own, he just decided what he was going to do, "Déjà vu," He said with a laugh, Tyler smiled and kissed him again, Jeremy phone began to ring and they both grabbed for it, Tyler being faster got it first, "Tyler, come on, give it to me,"

"Who the hell is Matt?" Tyler said with strange look on his face almost as if he was jealous of this Matt, whom he had never actually met before, Jeremy grabbed for the phone again so Tyler stepped back shaking his head, "Who's Matt?"

"He's just...this guy from school," Jeremy reassured, "Are you jealous?" He asked playfully wrapping his arms around him under his shirt. Tyler rolled his eyes and looked down at the phone he couldn't believe what he was about to ask but he had too,

"Jeremy, did you cheat on me while I was away?" Jeremy stepped away from Tyler his eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

"What?" Jeremy said angrily, "Did _I_ cheat on _you_? How about this one why does that girl still think your her boyfriend?"

"I explained that to you, Jeremy, just answer my question!" He yelled back, his eyes change and turned around so he wasn't facing Jeremy. He needed to calm down somehow he could not hurt Jeremy, he wouldn't hurt Jeremy. Jeremy sighed in defeat.

"After I left that message...Matt called and told me to meet him at the grill and he asked me out, and I said yes," Tyler muscles clenched and he still hadn't turned back around to face him, "B...baby? P...please look at me, please?" He begged placing his hand on Tyler's shoulder; Tyler pushed him away and stepped towards the window.

"Enjoy your date." In a matter of seconds he was gone, Jeremy stared at the space he stood. He grabbed his phone and called Matt, "Hey sorry, I was downstairs and I didn't have my phone," He explained, "So you wanna get some lunch?"

Matt and Jeremy walked out of the grill quietly; Jeremy had to admit he had a good time, "Oh god, There back," Matt said nodding his head towards a group of about fourteen people, Jeremy knew them all, Tyler's pack. One of them stood on their car, Julio, with a drink held in the air.

"Our alpha is healthy and as happy as anyone stuck in a hospital can be, we are all reunited, and, sadly, our main boy he seems to be walking the single road once again. So we need to do one thing...get him laid!" The crowd cheered and chattering came from the group again, Jeremy looked at Tyler who laid on the hood of the car, with a bottle of bourbon in hand, and he brought it to his lips and drank from it.

He put the bottle down and got off the hood of the car he went over to Jeremy and Matt, "Hey," He said holding his hand out to Matt, "I'm Tyler," Matt took his hand and shook it. Tyler's grip tightened and Matt winced, Jeremy looked between the two. Tyler's eyes turned amber and he smirked, Matt cried out in pain as a cracking sound came from his wrist, "And that's my boyfriend."

"Tyler let him go! Please! Tyler!" Jeremy shouted Tyler dropped Matt's hand and Jeremy crouched down next to him, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital," He looked back at Tyler who was still standing there with amber eyes smirking.

This wasn't the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

Tyler laid on the couch as the song played, it had been a week since he had broken that Matt guy's hand and he didn't regret it. He only regretted making Jeremy look at him that way as if he was a monster, as if he was afraid of him, he never wanted to hurt Jeremy, never; he only wanted to hurt the ass that was taking him away from him. Jeremy was his. No one else was allowed to have him.

Tyler took another slip from his beer but realized it was empty he threw the bottle on to the floor and closed his eyes. As the darkness of sleep washed over him he saw the same dream as he had when they first arrived at Mystic Fall's:

_He laid on the bed pinching the bridge of his nose as his head pounded; he had a killer hangover and hated the fact that it was morning. He hated Julio right now. He felt someone else sit on his bed, when he opened his eyes expecting his father he was happily surprised. _

_Sitting there smiling on the end of Tyler's bed was Jeremy. Tyler gave him a confused look and Jeremy nodded his head towards his chest. Tyler looked down and saw that he was topless which normally indicated that he had convinced Jeremy to come close to having sex with him. Tyler smirked and pulled Jeremy towards him and pressed his lips against Jeremy's. _

_He soon rolled them over so that he was laying in between Jeremy's legs, he rubbed against him making Jeremy moaned at the contact, "Ty, stop, please," Jeremy said against Tyler's ear as his mouth trailed down his neck. Tyler moved so he was now facing Jeremy and pecked him on the lips, "Sorry," Jeremy said sheepishly Tyler just continued to look at him Jeremy began to feel uncomfortable and blushed. Tyler laughed and kissed his cheek. He rolled away from him and pulled him closer to him. Jeremy laid his head on Tyler's shoulder and smiled. _

That's when Tyler woke up, like the first time he had that dream, Tyler's eyes began to sting but he wouldn't let himself cry. He never cried. A knock came to the apartment door, he groaned as he got up and opened the door, and he looked up in shock. In his doorway stood Jeremy, "Can I come in?" He looked like he had been crying and Tyler wanted nothing more than to hold him and let him lay his head on his chest.

"Sure, yeah, um come on in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Slash Fans!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I just moved and only got my laptop and internet back a couple of days ago. But I'm back now, so… **

**Have no fear. Jyler is here!**

Jeremy walked into his ex-boyfriends apartment nervously, he didn't even know why he came here. Maybe this is just a big mistake, he thought to himself. He heard the music in the background and remembered when he brought Tyler the C.D for his birthday, he smiled at the thought of him keeping it after everything. When he turned around his smile faded, Tyler looked like a wreak. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in awhile, "Why are you here Jere-"

"Did you want to hurt me?" Jeremy blurted out. He didn't know why he did it but it felt good, like he should've done it a long time ago, "Your little stun a week ago cost a me a _good _relationship. One that didn't involve werewolves and wondering if your boyfriend made it through the night or did some hunters or vampires kill him!" Jeremy couldn't stop himself he had to get this all off his chest. He needed to.

"I never wanted to hurt you. It was _him!_" Tyler exclaimed, "He took you away from me!" Tyler stepped towards Jeremy, his fist clench and glaring, "What about you, huh? Think about when I held you last, or have you forgotten so fast thanks to your wonderful boyfriend Matt!" Jeremy turned away from him and made his way to the door. He knew he shouldn't have came. Tyler grabbed his arm and turned him around quickly.

The two boys stood there for a moment just staring at one another. Tyler dragged Jeremy into a much needed kiss that they both desperately moulded into quickly. Jeremy's hands began to travel under Tyler's shirt while Tyler's held Jeremy in place keeping him just where he wanted him. Jeremy moaned as he allowed Tyler to lead him into the bedroom not breaking the kiss, "Tyler." Jeremy moaned quietly as he and the werewolf laid on the bed, Tyler placing soft kisses against Jeremy's neck, "Stop. Stop!" Jeremy shouted and walked out of the room in which he had spent many nights.

"Jeremy, stop," Tyler said as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Jeremy came to a halt and turned to face the other boy, "Think for a moment, I've been waiting for this one chance for over a week now. All the times I stayed even though I knew I had to leave. I deserve an answer to one question," Jeremy nodded his head signalling for him to continue, "Do you still love me?"

XxX

"So, the girl was just to make Jeremy think Tyler was cheating on him?" Elena asked Damon as she paced in front of him and his brother in the living room of the boarding house, "That's so…wrong. I don't know if I could do that to Jeremy…he really did care about Tyler." Elena said, she was shocked at her boyfriends plan, though it did make sense for Jeremy to leave Tyler. He was to dangerous, he could hurt Jeremy or worse kill him.

"It's the right thing to do," Stefan explained, "That bracelet isn't going to work forever and when it runs out guess who'll be on the receiving end of a angry werewolf." Stefan said simple. They were just trying to protect Jeremy.

"And let's face it, it's fun to mess with the mutts." Damon said shrugging his shoulders. Stefan glared at him and Elena turned angrily.

"That _mutt_ is someone Jeremy probably still cares about, after everything Tyler and Jeremy had been through the best you can set him up with is _Matt!" Elena yelled, "Jeremy…needs Tyler and we took him away from him." Elena said as the realization set in. What have I done?_

_XxX_

_Jeremy just stood there for a moment. How could Tyler ask that? That was just so stupid! Do you still love me! For the love of God. Of course he did!_

_Jeremy would always love him. _

_He turned around quickly and attached his lips with Tyler's. Tyler held him by the back of his neck, listening to Jeremy moan and whimper as he explored his body, "Jeremy." Tyler stated simply next to Jeremy's ear._

"_I love you, Tyler." Tyler lead the younger boy into bedroom once again. But this time no one left until morning._


	8. Chapter 8

Elena paced around the kitchen as she waited for Jeremy to come home. She couldn't believe that she played along with Stefan and Damon's plan, they told that girl where Tyler was and that he loved her and then they convince Matt to use Jeremy to see how far Tyler would actually go and obviously it was further than they thought being as Matt now has a broken hand. She heard the door open and ran into the hallway skidding across the floor to stop in front of Jeremy, "Hi?" He said with a look on his face that Elena he thought she had finally lost it.

"Thank God, you're Ok!" She said before hugging him tightly, "Listen I'm sorry, ok? I really am I just want things to go back to the way they were." She said not letting go him. Jeremy patted her on the back awkwardly.

"You're going to let go now right?" She laughed and stepped away from her brother. She asked where he was and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter." He said before walking upstairs. She heard his door close and then walked into the living room. She jumped as she saw Damon and Stefan sitting on the couch.

"Well?" Elena nodded, "Perfect! Nice plan Stefan!" Damon said sarcastically, "God, he sees him break someone's arm and decides to go back to him anyway? Is he an idiot or does he have a death wish?" Elena asked if he had a death wish and he decided to shut.

"I honestly thought it would work. And it's better than your plan: Kill everyone before they get a chance? Really?"

"It was just a suggestion." Damon mumbled. Stefan and Damon began to shout and yell at each other which caused Elena to try and get them to shut up. Damon threw Stefan across the room but everything stopped when they heard someone laugh from the stairs. They all turned to find Jeremy smiling on the steps.

"So, you're the vampires?" He said laughing.

"How'd you know about us?" Damon demanded.

"Tyler told me." Jeremy said before going back upstairs.

"I'm gonna get him," Elena glared at Damon, "Tyler not Jeremy." he cleared up.

XxX

"Richard comes back tomorrow so we can…Ty? Tyler!" Tyler jumped as he was pulled out from his thoughts, "What's up with you, man?"

"I've got a bad feeling that all." He said simply, sitting back in his chair, "Do you know if anything happened to Charlotte?" He asked referring to his friends mate. Julio shock his head and asked why, "I think one of the Salvatore brothers is up to something."

XxX

Jeremy woke up with a strange feeling on his neck. He touched the spot and felt something. He pulled his hand back and saw the red spots on his neck he ran into the bathroom and saw a bit mark on his neck. He grabbed a cloth and placed it on his neck as it was still bleeding. He heard the window open and looked around for something to clean off the blood completely. Nothing. He heard Tyler call his name from the next room and opened the door, "What happened to you? Let me see." Tyler said moving Jeremy's hand away from his neck.

"It's nothing." Jeremy swore but that didn't stop Tyler from sighing and shaking his head.

"I knew it." Tyler said simply, "Who did this?" Jeremy told him that he woke up with it and watched Tyler's face turn from thoughtful to confusion to damn right pissed, "Salvatore." He growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler growled and slammed the door open. He marched over to the dinning room, in which sat Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Stefan stood when Tyler entered but Damon just sat there smirking while Tyler's glared fixated on him completely, "Why'd you go after Jeremy!" Tyler yelled as his anger began to bubble to the surface, "He didn't do _anything _wrong!" Stefan apologized and explained it was the only way to get his attention.

"And your lovely little mate was just to hard to resist," Tyler pounced over the long table and held Damon up against the wall by his throat, "Can't handle a little compition?" Damon teased, Tyler tightened his grip around the vampire's throat, "I hear from our friend mate he is quite the…_partner_." Tyler let out a vicious roar and sent Damon flying across the room. His chest was heavy as his breath came fast and shaky."Tyler, please," Stefan reasoned, "Damon had no right to do that but…we needed to speak with you." He explained. Tyler removed his stare from Damon slowly and looked over at the younger Salvatore, "What are the pack planning?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not in it, I left,"

"But Matt said-"

"Yeah, I'm still friends with them but I left the pack when I turned eighteen." Tyler said before making his way towards the door, "Oh, and one more thing," He grabbed a knife and rammed it through Stefan's stomach, "If any of you so much as _look at Jeremy the wrong way…I will rip you apart." Tyler left them both laying on the floor._

_XxX_

_Jeremy woke up and looked around the room blood was still on his pillow and Tyler sat in his desk chair. He sat up and smiled over at him, Tyler continued to look down at the floor. Jeremy got up and walked over to him, he waved his hand in front of Tyler's face and smiled when he grabbed hold of it smiling up at him. Jeremy leaned in and stepped back when Tyler moved away from him, "What's wrong?" He asked afraid he had done something wrong._

"_Did you sleep with Matt?"_

"_No." Jeremy answered honestly._

"_Did you almost?" Tyler's jaw had clenched as he waited for the answer._

"…_Yes." Jeremy said quietly, ashamed by his actions he sat down on the foot of the bed. Tyler sat up and breathed in slightly he slammed his fist into the wall breaking through the wall. Jeremy jumped as the watched him carefully making sure he didn't say anything. Tyler looked over at the younger boy, his eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly. He was scared. _

_Tyler walked over to him and sat down next to him, he placed a small kiss on his shoulder and whispered how he was sorry and he didn't want to scare him. Jeremy turned slight and brushed his lips against Tyler's. He breathed in deeply once Tyler responded to the kiss and ran his hand under Jeremy's shirt. His lips moved down the younger boys neck and he ran his hands over his back._

_Tyler pulled away when a hot sensation came to his lips, "What's wrong?"_

_Tyler looked over at the younger boy, his eyes shone a fiery red just like the night he went after John, "Silver." _


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler slammed the book shut and threw it on the floor, this was hopeless. No other werewolf had found a way to fight the silver why would he? Tyler still couldn't believe that they would sink that low, his only weakness and they stick it right in Jeremy's wound! Tyler turned his head towards the bed; his younger mate had become tired a few hours ago but refused to rest to bad he didn't make it one more hour. He stood up and walked over to him and leaned down and gently kissed the top of his head.

He made his way towards the window but stopped when he felt a hand reach out and pull him back towards the bed. Tyler wrapped his arms around the fifth teen-year-old as they both laid back down on the bed. Tyler just watched him sleep for a few more hours until drifting off himself. The door slammed open making both of the boys wake up with a jump, "What the hell is this, Jeremy! I thought he had left!" Tyler and Jeremy both separated quickly as eldest Gilbert stood in the room.

Jeremy began to stutter nervously and looked back and forth at his uncle and loved one. They stood with deadly looks facing each other, "And you. The problem starter!" Jonathon Gilbert began to circle the younger male, Tyler's eyes followed him as his view of the situation changed; He was the pray and not the hunter, "What gives you the right to be back here?" Tyler still said nothing. His glares unmoving from the man in front of him even though Jeremy was begging him to just go home. He didn't fear this man and he wouldn't.

"You probably think that you and him are always going to in love, don't you?" John challenged as he moved right up to Tyler's face, "Well, you're wrong. Jeremy is going to leave you and move on _for good_!" Tyler growled, showing his wolf like canines. He grabbed the man and threw him across the floor. His eyes turned a fierier red and claws began to grow as the rage made its way to the surface.

"STOP IT!" Tyler turned quickly and saw the fear in Jeremy's eyes. His anger faded quickly and he went over to the young boy, "Please, just go." Jeremy pleaded. Tyler breathed in deeply and walked out the door. Jeremy sighed and helped his uncle back onto his feet, "I'm sorry, he just gets mad a lot."

"Don't you ever see him again! Understand I forbid you!" John walked out of the room in a rush and slammed the door behind him, as he stepped out onto the porch he looked around, he must have really left, he thought to himself as continued to walk. He was about to open his car door when he slammed into the side of his car.

"You don't tell me what to do, you understand you snivelling pest! My kind has been around a lot longer than you think, and if you believe I can be scared off by the likes of you, you are very, _very _wrong! If I ever seen you god forsaken face again or hear that you've spoken to Jeremy or anyone in this town I will break every bone in your body, rip you to piece and then feed you to the others." Tyler whispered viciously into his ear before pushing his down to the ground and walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Lot's Of Jyler Kissing! Or if you like that. YAY LOTS OF JYLER KISSING! **

Tyler paced in his apartment; it really wasn't big enough for someone with wild animal genes. There was a knock at his door and he was ready to hear the people down stairs yelling at him to stop again. When he opened the door he was punched in the face, "What the hell!" He was cut off by Jeremy kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around his neck while his went round the boy's waist, "Have to say, I prefer the second 'hello', Jere." Tyler said as Jeremy laid his head on Tyler's shoulder.

"Why'd you have to tell him that?" Jeremy asked. He wasn't angry just worried he knew what his uncle was like and, yes, if something was too dangerous he would walk away but half the time he never bothered. Tyler didn't say anything he just kissed the younger boy's cheek and pulled him up to face him, "He could..." Jeremy was cut off by Tyler brushing his lips against Jeremy' softly, "But..." He was cut off again, "Tyler..." Again and in the same way as the last two, "Listen..." This time Jeremy didn't fight back. He moaned into the kiss and just stood there contently for a few seconds.

"I love you." Tyler whispered against his lips. Jeremy smiled and looked over at the clock on the wall, he shouldn't even be here right now and he was pretty sure Jenna was going to be ready to send out a search party if he wasn't home soon...but...Tyler had just left the house and he hadn't seen him all day afterwards. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt, would it? He nuzzled into Tyler's neck and kissed his collar bone sighing.

Home

That was what he was feeling. Like he finally belonged somewhere again. He belonged with Tyler and nothing would change that. Jeremy didn't stay for a few more minutes he stayed for over an hour. Tyler's lips ran down his chest and whimpered and under his touch. Tyler moved back up to Jeremy's lips and kissed him possessively, Jeremy was his and no one else's. His tongue traced Jeremy's bottom lip and then when he was given permission began to explore the younger boy's mouth slowly making him moan and wrap his arms around him tighter. They pulled away panting.

Tyler smiled down at him and held him in his arms and stroked down his arm soothingly as Jeremy drifted off to sleep. Tyler looked at his hand and saw the burn marks had began to deepen. The silver was moving down Jeremy's body quicker than it should have. Tyler pulled him closer and kissed the younger boy's head as a tear ran down his face. He had to save these moments because soon...there wouldn't be anymore.

**P.S Thank you Extremediva19 for making your 'Next to You' video. I played it over and over again while I wrote this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy's eyes opened slowly, at first the room was blurry but cleared up in a couple of seconds. He looked around and saw that he was lying in Tyler's bed alone. Today wasn't a full moon so he wouldn't have gone to find somewhere to change that night. That's when he heard the tap from the kitchen was on, he got up to see what he was doing because can it wasn't like he was cleaning 'cause he never does that. When he walked into the kitchen he saw that Tyler was trying to help his hand which had been covered in burns, "What happened?" Jeremy asked concerned, Tyler stepped away from him when he moved a little closer.

"Just stay there," Tyler said holding his wounded hand, "I'll be fine...if you just stay there." Jeremy began to shake his head in confusion. Jeremy realized that was the arm Tyler put around him last night and he wouldn't let him near him...this was his fault.

"Is this because of me?" Jeremy asked not believing that anything he would have done could have hurt Tyler. Tyler nodded his head and Jeremy sat down on the couch slowly, "But...But h-how?" He felt the sting in eyes as tears began to form in his eyes. Tyler didn't say anything he just looked down at the floor this shouldn't have happened. He should have stopped it. Tyler closed his eyes as he heard the door shut.

"So, he just left?" Richard Lockwood said to his son as Tyler sat on the chair in front of his father. He didn't speak, he didn't need to relive it, "Maybe we should break the deal?" Tyler looked up at his father as if he were insane, "It's the right thing for the pack, which you rejoined after your little spat with the Gilbert boy." Richard pointed out to his son, Tyler couldn't think let along have the strength to fight his father over this. So he just sat there watching the fire place flicker and crackle.

"Elena?" Jeremy called as he walked into the house. She came running down the stairs and hugged him telling him that she was glad that he was OK. Jeremy just pushed her off of him, "What did Damon do when he bit me?" Elena looked around the room trying to avoid her brother but she knew it was useless. She couldn't tell him though; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Stefan had this all planned. Tyler wouldn't be able to be with Jeremy thinking that he let Damon drink from him and would leave, not that he'd stay and be with Jeremy anyway. She sighed in defeat, she needed to tell him.

"We're not hurting Jeremy." Tyler blurted out as he continued to watch the fire. He ignored his father's demands that he do as he says. He was tired of listening to this man; he was tired of it all. He glared up at his father, "We. Won't. Touch. Him," Tyler spoke slowly as he stood up in front of his father rising to his feet fully.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry," Elena swore, "Damon put silver in your body afterwards," Elena saw that he didn't understand the significance of silver. She ran her hand through her long and tugged at it slight before turning back to face him, "Silver is poisonous to werewolves. You're driving him insane and soon...you'll have killed him."

Tyler growled at the man in front of him, "Tyler, what the hell is the matter with you?" Richard demanded. Tyler moved further towards his father making the man back away as he realized what Tyler was doing, he was staking him. He was Tyler's pray.

Elena continued to apologize as Jeremy dialled Tyler's number praying he would pick up. No answer. Please, Jeremy prayed, Please don't let him do anything wrong.

Tyler drew back his hand and forced it down. His father flinched waiting for the pain to reach him. Nothing, he faced his son who stood there laughing like he was planning this big joke. Richard shook his head at the boy and walked passed him. He screamed as felt the dagger enter his body, "I know why we couldn't stay in are home town. My mother wasn't just attacked at random, you used her give you a son and then when she found out about us you rip her heart out, didn't you," Tyler pushed the knife in further, "I would say for you to give her my love but she won't be where you're going." He let his father fall to the floor as heart stop. Tyler looked up and at the large doors stood the rest of the pack, they would have sensed that he was in danger but would they have suspected that his own son would have taken his life. Tyler was covered in blood but he didn't care. He didn't care that he was a murderer. He didn't care that he was a really monster. He didn't care that he was more like his father than he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tyler?" Jeremy said as he knocked on the apartment door. Nothing, he wasn't home or...maybe he was asleep! Jeremy thought happily, that must be it. He got drunk with Julio or someone and is hungover. Jeremy smiled and nodded his head at the thought. He heard someone come up the stairs and turned, Tyler walked down the hall with his hood up, "Tyler?" Jeremy asked stepping towards him before remembering. Tyler walked closer to the door and Jeremy stepped away from him so he didn't hurt him. Tyler left the door open so Jeremy stepped inside after and shut the door after himself, "Are you drunk?" He asked and slightly prayed.

"Nope," Tyler said popping the 'p', "Just...not feeling well." He said leaning over the kitchen counter, he put down his hood and Jeremy saw the scratches on his face. Tyler acted as if there was nothing there but Jeremy was sure it must have hurt. He completely forgot the silver and stepped towards the injured man in front of him, placing his hand on one of the scratches. Tyler moved away from him quickly as he felt his hand begin to burn, "Damn it Jeremy!" He yelled and Jeremy saw his eyes change slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," Jeremy stuttered. Tyler sighed and turned to face the younger teen. He frowned what was wrong with him? Why was he like this? Why did he feel like this? More importantly, why was he taking it all out on Jeremy? He's in love with me and he physically felt his blood begin to boil when he saw him outside his apartment and it wasn't just the silver.

That's when Tyler knew.

He was dying. He was going to die. And nothing could stop it. Tyler pulled the younger teen towards him and forced their lips together, ignoring the burning feeling that he was receiving. Their lips moulded together as they always did and Jeremy grasped the bottom of Tyler's shirt as he felt his legs begin to feel weak. Tyler pulled away from the kiss and laid his fore-head against Jeremy's. Jeremy closed his eyes and Tyler looked down at his hand, fresh burn marks. Time was running for him but he couldn't tell Jeremy. He couldn't let Jeremy feel as though he was to blame, the Salvatore brothers were to blame that put the silver into his body. They made him their weapon.

* * *

Tyler knocked on the Boarding House door; Stefan opened it slowly with a look of apology on his face, "Save it," Tyler said as he barged pass, "Where's your brother?" Stefan called him down and after a few minutes Damon walked down the stairs. He rolled his eyes at Tyler, "Look, I'm not here to threaten you again, OK?" Damon leaned against a wall and Stefan stayed focused on the floor, "I'm dying," Both the brother's exchanged a shock look.

"How long do you have?" Stefan asked moving forward slightly.

"It doesn't matter, you have to keep _all _of the Gilberts and the rest of the town safe, understand?" Damon asked him why, "Because when I die the pack will go on a rampage you already know silver works on us but our bites work on you, watch out for Julio, he'll be a pure white wolf with yellow eyes all the time no matter how mad he is, if he's after you run like hell 'cause if he gets the chance at you he won't miss. Jake's the only black and white wolf in the pack so you won't miss him, target his back left leg a hunters trap got him there a couple of years ago and the wolf never fully healed."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Damon asked.

"Because I won't be able to protect Jeremy from him," Stefan asked who, "Mason, my uncle, once he finds out who had the silver in them...he won't make it. Mason is the largest, Damon, you'll have to take him your stronger and if Stefan's in range he'll bit through his neck."

"Don't worry, he'll be safe." Damon said to Tyler as he walked out the door. Tyler nodded his thanks and left.

* * *

Jeremy sat at his desk trying to make sense of his homework, he would have paid attention in class but he was too tired and, well, he fell asleep. He jumped as he felt Tyler wrap his arms around him; a small smile ran across his face as he felt Tyler kiss his neck gently, "Aren't you...getting hurt?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"No, it would have worn out of your body by now," Tyler said smiling. He was lying though, he just couldn't feel anything. He was on the third stage; his body had gone completely numb. The next was weakness and then it was over, "Hey," He said getting Jeremy's attention, "I love you. You know that right?" Tyler asked sincerely.

"I know, you were just mad before." Jeremy said thinking this was about what happened at his apartment. Tyler gently placed his lips against Jeremy's. Jeremy ran his hand over Tyler's cheek; his sleeve was covering some of his hand so he only really would have felt his finger tips. He moaned as Tyler's tongue began to explore the inside of his mouth, "Tyler." Jeremy whispered as Tyler began to kiss down his neck. His breathing picked up at the feel of the older boys lips against his own.

Tyler laid them both down onto the bed removed his t-shirt before reattaching his lips with Jeremy's, who ran his hand across Tyler's chest. He began to slowly pull off the younger teenager's shirt and discarded it as its importance's was unneeded. Jeremy whimpered as Tyler began to trail soft kisses down the boy's chest, carefully inching himself down his body. Soon enough Tyler's hands found his jeans and undid the button as he kissed Jeremy again.

They both laid there completely silent as cold weather ran across the bare skins that wasn't covered by the sheets. Jeremy continued to pant as Tyler moved within him, every once in a while leaving a small mark on Jeremy's neck either by kissing or biting his soft skin making him cry out more, "I love you." Tyler said as he felt himself begin to finish.

"I love you too," Jeremy swore, "Ah!" He cried out as he and Tyler finished in unison. They both laid there panting for a moment. Tyler laid down beside the youngest Gilbert. He pulled Jeremy into his arms and stocked down his back as he slowly began to fall asleep. Tyler kissed his head and smile as Jeremy laid his head on his chest allowing sleep to consume him fully. Tyler didn't go to sleep that night. He just watched his mate sleep peacefully.

**Ok so I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a really long time to write. So please review, favourite and alert.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler sat on Jeremy's windows pane he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to him. He was beginning to feel afraid now, unsure of what would happen to Jeremy when he..._left_. Jeremy began to stir in his sleep and whimpered; Tyler went over to him and pulled him into his arms again the boy calmed instantly. Tyler felt his eyes begin to sting and wiped at them quickly, no! He wouldn't be like this he would be strong! Jeremy yawned and blinked his eyes open, "Hey," Tyler whispered. Jeremy smiled up at him and laid his head back on his chest.

"Last time I checked you were naked and under the quilt with me," Jeremy pointed out making Tyler laugh slightly, "Oh, well, we'll have to go through all of last night all over again...damn." Jeremy said shaking his head playfully before grinning up happily. Tyler shook with head, "Ok, well...tonight?" _What if I'm not here,_ Tyler thought he just shrugged his shoulders. Jeremy kissed the elder boy before lying back down.

"I, uh, I actually gotta get going, sorry." Jeremy nodded his head frowning, "Bye." Tyler said as he kissed the top of his head. He walked down the road and felt a presence behind him he turned quickly and frowned in confusion, "Elena?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why haven't you told him?" She asked desperately, "I can't do it, OK. I was lucky I could handle what happened when you left him, he wouldn't leave his room for a month!" Tyler sighed, she was right he had to tell Jeremy, Jeremy was right; it was annoying when she was right, "Look, you don't have to do it now but please...do it soon." She begged. Tyler nodded before he left.

* * *

Jeremy rubbed his eyes as he walked into his bedroom; an hour of teachers telling your aunt that you don't respect the school is very tiring, "You can't be tired now!" Jeremy looked up smiling at Tyler, who was sat on the end of his bed. Jeremy went over and gave him a kiss, "What did your teachers say?" Tyler asked as they lay back on the bed. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and Tyler immediately knew that meant it went awful. He really, _really _didn't want to be here now, "We have to talk,"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Jeremy joked.

"Jeremy, I'm...the...I...I'm dying." Tyler blurted out quickly; Jeremy sat up and stared at him for a few minutes. Jeremy began to stutter out words at different speeds but Tyler quickly picked up on his question, "I don't have long." Jeremy's face was blank for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Tyler passionately. He moaned as Tyler traced his bottom lip slowly.

"How?" Jeremy asked as Tyler kissed down his neck, he wrapped his hand around Tyler's neck and began to dig in to stop himself from crying out. Tyler mumbled how it didn't matter and continued to kiss his way down Jeremy's body, "You can't leave me," Jeremy pleaded before moaned as Tyler began to kiss the softer skin on his neck.

"You'll move on, it'll be fine," He pulled away, "Unless...never mind."

"What?"

"I bit you," Tyler said, "If a werewolf dies and bites his mate before they'll never stop loving each other, or that's the legend."

"Do it." Jeremy ordered. Tyler knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. He kiss down his neck and paid special attention to one particular area. Jeremy breathed in and bit his bottom lip as he waited; he felt Tyler's teeth sharpen against his skin. His breath court as Tyler bit down into his neck. His breathing quickened as Tyler shifted and bit down harder.

Tyler had never felt anything as amazing. His blood ran down his throat, it was hot and incredible addictive, "Harder," Jeremy whispered. Tyler obeyed happily. He heard Jeremy pant as a growl ran through Tyler, he had to stop. But he couldn't. He forced himself to pull away and kissed Jeremy with blood stained lips.

His eyes were a crimson colour and he wanted nothing more than to bit him over and over again, feel Jeremy tense under his teeth and dig into his shoulders as he felt the blood run down his throat. He knew it would quicken process even more but he needed one more taste before he could be fully satisfied. The night was fill with love, sex and blood.


	15. Chapter 16

Jeremy wiped his neck with the wet cloth once more before leaving the bathroom, he knew Tyler had left and he was used to it. Elena and Jenna were already in the kitchen when he came downstairs, "Hey, sweetie," Jenna said smiling. Elena took another bite of her toast and waved at him, "You were asleep for a long time, you feeling OK?" Jenna said as she placed her hand on his forehead, he nodded and sat down next to Elena. She stared at him for a few minutes before he began to shift and she looked away from him.

"We both know," She said quickly, "We're sorry." Jeremy stood up quickly and left silently. Elena knew he was hurting and she couldn't do anything to stop that. As Jeremy walked down the street he felt as if someone was watching him but he didn't know who. He would look behind every few minutes to make sure no one followed him. He began to walk faster and put his hands in his pockets. He jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around but then something covered his mouth and...Everything faded away.

Jeremy groaned as he woke up near a crumbling building, where the hell am I? He thought to himself as he woke up. He looked around and realized he was in the middle of a clearing in the woods where the old Fell plantation was in 1864. He stood up and looked around for a way to get out he didn't know his way around the woods so he was screwed either way. Something court his eye for a moment but when he looked at it again it was gone. He sighed and threw his head back groaning. His mouth opened slightly as he saw the sky, it was pitch black with a large full moon.

"Shit."

He closed his eyes as he heard a low growl coming from behind him, he waited as he saw the wolves begin to circle him each one snarling and growling at him as if he were a meal, which to begin with he was. Another growl came from behind him and he was sure that this was it and then he saw that each wolf had stopped and were looking up behind him, he turned around and saw the same wolf that attacked his uncle when he first visited, he saw Tyler.

The large black wolf pounced and knocked one of the wolves away and began to bark at the other followed by vicious growls and snarls. Only one remained a pure white wolf. Jeremy backed away from the two animals and watched as they began to circle one another, never taking their eyes off the other. Jeremy prayed for Tyler.

Both wolves leaped at one another and began to tear and rip at the other's fur and skin. The white wolf whimpered as Tyler took a bite at his chest and pushed him back slightly. Tyler began to slip on his feet slightly but kept himself up, "Tyler?" Jeremy whispered. The white wolf vanished for a moment only to tackle the black one down to ground. They began to roll and scratch as they fought, Jeremy could see who was losing but didn't want to admit it. Tyler was thrown across the clearing, "No! No! NO!" Jeremy yelled at the top of his voice as the white charged towards Tyler who was struggling to get up.

The white wolf leaped up into the air and bit on to the black one's neck when landed. All but the two wolves in front of him had left, the white wolf seemed to stagger backwards only to run away quickly after seeing the scene in front of him. Jeremy pushed himself towards the black wolf that had faded back to human form, "Tyler!" He shouted as he skidded down next to him, "Wake up, please, please wake up!" He begged as tears formed in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks freely, "Ty-Tyler, Tyler?" His words faded to a whisper as hanged his head down and sobbed to himself violently, "I love you." He said after kissing the top of his head. He was gone. Tyler was gone. Jeremy's soul-mate was gone.

It had been two days since the funeral and Jeremy had falling apart throughout those two days over a hundred times. He sat in the graveyard and traced the letters on the gravestone;

'Tyler Lockwood, 1992-2010, He will be missed and always loved.' Jeremy sighed as he stood up and left the graveyard. Hours past and the night sky covered Mystic Falls; a rumble ran across the graveyard as some of the land began to crack to tear. Below the ground the earth shock and two eyes opened shining an amber-gold.

**Yep, that's it. Yes there will be a third but not just yet, I'm going to take a break from these stories and focus on my new one **_**The Animal and The Broken**_**. So, keep your eye out for number three.**


End file.
